1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a terminal structure for improving antenna radiation characteristics of a portable terminal having a housing made of a metal material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable terminal” refers to an electronic device that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. Various services such as voice call service, a short message service, a mobile banking service, television, on-line game service and video on-demand (VOD) service are provided to users of portable terminals.
The portable terminals may be classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals and folder-type terminals based on their appearance. The bar-type terminal has a single housing in which input/output devices such as a communication circuit, a transmitting unit and a receiving unit are mounted. The flip-type terminal has a flip that is mounted to the bar-type terminal. The folder-type terminal is opened and closed by rotation of a pair of housings in which input/output devices are arranged. Sliding-type terminals have recently emerged, and improve portability and convenience in use. Sliding-type and folder-type terminals tend to aesthetically satisfy users.
The diversification of mobile communication services and designs of terminals for aesthetically satisfying users requires various functions of portable terminals beyond simple communication functions. For example, mounting of a cameral lens assembly for photographing and video telephony in a portable terminal has become commonplace and most recently mass-produced portable terminals generally have a camera lens assembly mounted thereon.
The portable terminals that once were small and lightweight have become larger again as the sizes of display devices increase for sufficiently large screen sizes with the development of multimedia services.
A camera lens assembly of a portable terminal causes a change in the design of the portable terminal and may restrict the design of the portable terminal because the camera lens assembly is exposed to the exterior of the terminal.
Furthermore, as the mounting of camera lens assemblies in portable terminals becomes increasingly commonplace, and users' interests with respect to features become more diverse, special attention is placed on restriction in designs of the portable terminals. As a result, decoration of the exterior of a portable terminal using a camera lens assembly and a variety of designs of the portable terminal using various rotation movements of the camera lens assembly are desired.